<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See you around by Ashenekko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008384">See you around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenekko/pseuds/Ashenekko'>Ashenekko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Open to Interpretation, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Possibly Unrequited Love, Weddings, not accurate Japanese things, sorry - Freeform, the setting popped into my head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenekko/pseuds/Ashenekko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ersheer is immortal, waiting for someone, but that doesn't stop them from stumbling into other people's lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See you around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another little original character snippet, this one a little more happy.<br/>English is still not my native language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>-1971-Japan-Miyagi prefecture- </strong>
</p><p>“<em>Eru-chan!</em> Good morning!” The soft female voice calling out had Ersheer sitting up from lounging on the porch of a traditional Japanese home, long hair of deep black pulled into a bun on top of their head and only clad in a dark haori and simple pants. Squinting at the path leading to the house, surrounded by greenery and flowers and from where the voice came, a small smile broke out on their tan face. A young woman stood at the end of it, straightening up from bending over for her shout to reach them with a grin and bags at her feet, arms clasping something gently to her chest. She was dressed in a lavender yukata, black hair twisted in two buns at the sides of her head and decorated with flowers. She seemed young, maybe barely into her adult years, equally dark eyes as her hair glistening in the morning sun, shadowed by bangs falling into them that she kept blowing away with fond exasperation, revealing a timer on her forehead.</p><p>“Good morning, Ms. Sato” Pushing themselves to their feet, Ersheer strode over to the girl with a widening smile. In turn, the girls fell into a pout. “Sorry, sorry, I meant <em>Kiyoko</em>” Bending over, as they towered over Kiyoko, they pressed a kiss to her forehead with a hand on the back of her head. A small purr had Ersheer pulling away and tilting their head, looking at the girls clasped hands and her reddening face.</p><p>“Before you say anything, he looked so sad…” The pair acted comfortable around each other like they have known one another for a long time and already were used to each other’s antics. Kiyoko carefully pulled her hands from her chest, revealing a tiny kitten in her cupped hands. “I couldn’t leave him there…” Looking down at the nuzzling feline, a motherly smile emerged on her lips. “He reminded me of you, actually.”</p><p>That had Ersheer letting out a chuckle, looking up from where they were petting the brown mackerel tabbies head with a single finger <em>“Me?” </em></p><p>“Like he was waiting for something.” That had Ersh only smile wider, pulling the girl close. “<em>Silly girl</em>” The affronted noise she let out had them laughing, throwing back head full of raven hair. “Come, silly girl, let’s bring….<em>Koneko</em> home” Another kiss to her forehead and they were picking up the bags at her feet.</p><p>“Very creative.” Quickly catching up to Ersheer, they walked down the path to the house back together, Kiyoko cooing over the kitten. “I’m naming him <em>Kitaro</em>” Seeing Ersheer’s curious cat-like gaze directed at her, exactly like the tiny creature in her hands, she giggled. “He’s like you, so naming him something happy will bring happiness to you, won’t you, Kitaro?” she spoke like it was obvious, bringing the kitten to her face and nuzzling him gently.</p><p>With a smile, Ersheer’s eyes followed Kiyoko as she skipped ahead of them, glancing over her shoulder with a grin before running ahead, leaving them shaking their head and following her.</p><p>
  <strong>-1978-Japan-Yokohama- </strong>
</p><p>Climbing up the stairs of the apartment complex, Ersheer was grumbling as they dug around the messenger bag slung over a curved shoulder. Stopping at a particular apartment door, standing at 6’7ft and dressed like a college student, they barely avoided not to be toppled over when the doors were suddenly busted open, a shoddy looking, bleach-blond man almost running straight at them. He had a steadily reddening cheek and a busted lip, glare falling to be replaced by a wide-eyed look, clock ticking away in the middle of his right eye.</p><p>“<em>Y-You…</em>.” It was very obvious that there was some history between the two, but before anything else could be uttered, Kiyoko emerged from behind him with a broom and a glare. Her two buns were replaced by a short bob tucked behind her ears and simple pants and a sweater were donned instead of a yukata.</p><p>“Get out already!” the man squeaked as he was hit over the head with the aforementioned broom and Ersh stepped out of his way, sending him stumbling down the corridor and to the stairs. “Don’t show your face here again!” Turning to Ersh, watching her with a raised brow, she sighed and her tense form dropped. That made Ersh frown and gently nudge the broom that she still had in a death grip from her hands.</p><p>“You should have called me.”</p><p>“And have you leave work? I can deal with him myself, Er-“ a wail cut her off, coming from the inside of the apartment. “<em>Shoot</em>, I-“ She was cut off again as Ersh walked past her, toeing off their shoes and dropping the broom. Following them like a lost puppy, Kiyoko put away the broom, and the bag that they put down was placed on the sofa, watching as the raven bent over a crib in the living room.</p><p>“Hey, princess…” for a seemingly judgmental and harsh person at a glance, they were gentle in the way the babe was cradled in their arms, getting giggles in return. The child was dressed in a cutesy onesie, her short hair pulled up into two cute pigtails at both sides of her head and a wide grin with missing teeth was directed down at Ersh from where they raised her in the air. “Did you give mommy trouble? Huh?”</p><p>Kiyoko leaned against the back of the couch on her arms, smiling with fatigue lining her eyes. Over the years, wrinkles appeared on her face, but she was no less pretty in the dull light of the apartment than she was in the sunlight surrounded by flowers. “She was an angel until <em>he</em> came in” there was no mistaking the disgust in her voice.</p><p>Turning to her with the small girl nuzzling into their neck, Ersh frowned at the woman. “Get a restraining order on him already …” as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, they shook their head, hair gently swaying from the motion. “You know I don’t do anything because you practically begged me to, but <em>please</em>, Kiyoko” one look at her and they were walking across the small room to her side, lips tugging down in sympathy. “Don’t tell me you<em> still</em> love him….”</p><p>“I can’t help it…He’s Hina’s father, Eru…” That had Ersheer pulling Kiyoko into their side, her arms coming to wrap around their waist. Hina immediately sought out her mother, not oblivious to the sorrowful mood and whimpering as she tugged at identically dark strands as her own on Kiyoko's head.</p><p>“He doesn’t do anything besides cause you unnecessary heartbreak.” Ersh was determined, looking down at Kiyoko who only shook her head with spilling tears, burying her head in their chest. With a sigh, they stroked her hair with a spare hand and, suddenly, all three of them were enveloped in a mass of black and red.</p><p>Standing there in the silence of the living room, save for the light bustle of the city life outside the apartment, Ersheer  was rocking both girls in a warm cocoon of feathers and darkness with coos emerging from their chest. After a while, they felt them both, even if they were standing, weighting down to the floor, forcing amber gold eyes to look down and chuckle. Kiyoko was passed out, leaning against their figure and her daughter was the same, drooling on their shoulder. That had them carefully guiding the standing woman to lay on the couch, leaving her to place Hina down in her crib. With a hummed lullaby under their breath, pale lips parted and they smiled as she gripped and snuggled into a blanket Ersh pulled over her.</p><p>“Sweet dream, Hina” Leaning over the barrier of the crib, they pecked the child’s forehead with all the loving affection of a parent, right over the slowly ticking timer in glittering silver, before going back to her mother’s side. Heaving her up in their arms, they made the short trek to the bedroom, placing her down gently on a plush bed. Careful hands pulled the sweater she was wearing from her body, leaving her in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Minutes later, they joined her side. With wings still out, dragging behind them, Ersh pulled Kiyoko into their chest, the woman curling up against them instead of the pillows. Like in the living room, Kiyoko was blanketed in feathery fluff and a tan hand was stroking her hair with the same lullaby that her daughter was graced with hearing still being hummed. Past Kiyoko, Ersh looked out through an open window into the autumnal Japanese night, smiling as wind fluttered pale curtains and watching red cords swirl all around the night sky in a gorgeous, invisible contrast. A soft purr came from the side of the bed before a light weight jumped on Ersheer’s chest, making them look down. Before they could register what it was, a warm, fluffy head pushed itself under their chin, making a smile inch up and have Ersh raise a spare hand to pet the brown tabby, now a large cat.</p><p>
  <strong>-1987-Japan-Miyagi prefecture- </strong>
</p><p>Towering over everybody, a blue-black, long-haired person with eyes hidden behind sunglasses and dressed in simple slacks and a button-up, but still drawing attention, was leaning against a fancy car. What drew the eye, even more, was that they were standing outside of an elementary school of a small town, looking past the gates where children were exiting with their parents. Though it didn’t last long as their head snapped in the direction of a small voice calling out, rapidly approaching.</p><p>“<em>Eru-chaaaan!</em>” the small voice was that of a girl with a bright grin and waving her hand in the air, sprinting towards them. A smile in return bloomed on Ersheer’s lips, pushing away from the car and catching the girl. Eyes were discreetly focused on them, even more than before.</p><p>“Hey, Hina” nuzzling noses together, they chuckled together with her giggles. In a guise of kissing her forehead, they brushed away her bangs and discreetly glanced at her exposed forehead, seeing large numbers calmly ticking away. “How was school?” they carried Hina with no effort back to the car in one-armed carry under her thighs, another opening up the passenger seat and promptly getting her seated as she blabbed in a way only an excited child could.</p><p>“And-and then the teacher made it go <em>BOOM</em> and we all could see colors!” she bounced in her seat, gesticulating wildly and making Ersh duck with a grin to avoid getting their glasses smacked off. “And it was so cool, Eru!” sliding into the driver's seat, Ersh continued listening as the car pulled out of the parking lot of the school, soothing music playing in the background of Hina’s talking about her day. As they took a turn outside the town, Hina was leaning on the open window of the car, watching the outside rush by. After speaking about the excitement of the day to her parent, she had calmed down to simple gaze out. </p><p>“Eru….Can I ask something?”</p><p>That had Ersh glancing from the road at the girl, humming in acknowledgment.</p><p>“You’re leaving soon, aren’t you?” without looking at Hina, Ersh could hear the sadness in her voice that made them sigh heavily.</p><p>“Hin-…”</p><p>“No! You <em>are</em> leaving, aren’t you?!” Twisting around to look at them, she revealed her large, teary brown eyes, similar to that of a puppy. “I heard you and mom!”</p><p>“….You know you shouldn’t eavesdrop on adults.” Wanting to avoid the topic for a bit more, they, instead, reprimanded, making the girl pout. “I won’t be leaving for a while yet, princess.” Stopping at a red light, they turned to her, leaning closer. “Look at me…Hey,<em> look at me,</em> Hina” Only when they made proper eye contact, Ersh spoke up again. “IF I leave, you will be the first to know, <em>I promise</em>....” A teasing smile pulled their lips up. “On one condition”</p><p>“….what?” she sat pouting with crossed arms, glaring at him in the best way a child could.</p><p>“I get invited to your wedding with that Satosh-<em>Ouch.</em>” A laugh burst out of their chest from the way she gaped at them, childishly affronted as she smacked the shirt clad arm with tears in her eyes still, but teasing her worked like a charm, making her smile. Though she quickly curbed it with an embarrassed blush and exclamation of Ersheer's name as they continued their drive.</p><p>“I’M NOT MARRYING THAT DUMBASS!” That only made Ersh laugh louder and Hina to protest more fiercely, steadily becoming red as a tomato.</p><p>
  <strong>-1996-Japan-</strong>
</p><p>It was the middle of the night in deep winter as Ersh stood on a balcony. Behind them, a wedding reception was in full swing, people laughing and dancing merrily with alcohol spilling everywhere. Gloved hands were discreetly moving, weaving the white, red, and black threads that only a particular pair of gold eyes could see like a skilled seamstress. Glancing behind themselves, their gaze followed a white thread that led to the dark-haired bride’s stomach with crinkled eyes, before another woman stepped into their view through the glass door. While Ersh was as ageless as a statue, remaining unchanged no matter how many years have passed, Kiyoko was older but still held an air of youth around her, an elegant dress hugging her figure well and hair pinned up in an updo, sparsely littered with few silver strands of old age. Her painted lips were smiling, looking at them with an all too familiar fondness and two glasses of champagne in each hand.</p><p>“Checking over the child again?” Kiyoko’s appearance had Ersh turning the rest of their body to her and leaning back on the banister. The goosebumps that burst out on her skin had them shucking off their jacket and, instead, placing it on her shoulders, swapping it for the champagne flute.</p><p>“You know me too well…” coming to stand beside them, she wrapped an arm around their waist, looking back at the reception together with Ersh.</p><p>“They’re adorable together, are they not?” Hina was laughing as her husband was spinning her in circles, their friends clapping and laughing along with them. She grew into a beautiful woman, long hair dark and pin-straight now curled in gentle waves and with jewels intertwined between the strands like stars in the sky. Her dress accentuated her body well and made her look like a vision in white. Her husband, one <em>Satoshi</em> Yusaki, wasn’t lagging, complimenting her dress with his own white suit and bejeweled hair that many found strange, but his wife loved, all on the behest of Ersheer. “You did well”</p><p>Ersheer looked down at Kiyoko, who had a stray tear running down her cheek and into her smile. “Talk to me, Kiyoko.” Setting aside the flute, slender fingers rose to wipe away the trailing wetness gently, as not to ruin her makeup. Though their hand froze as she looked up with glittering eyes and a heart retching smile. “I never wanted her to marry, you know” At Ersheer’s confusion, she giggled, still the same youthful sound as many years back. “Not like <em>that</em>, it's because….” She hesitated before blurting out “Because you’re leaving now”</p><p>There was silence, the pair gazing at each other in a frozen fashion. Then, Ersh breathed out with pinched eyebrows, “<em>Oh Kiyoko…</em>” they turned her toward themselves, cupping her face with a sorrowful smile. “You know I won’t leave completely”</p><p>Now they were laughing at her confusion as she did at their before. “I didn’t pluck out a feather for nothing” Digging into the pocket of their slacks, they pulled out a seemingly simple earring. A pitch-black feather with end tipped red attached to a silver hook. When Ersh turned back to Kiyoko, they were faced with two pools of deep dark chocolate, staring at them in astonishment. That brought a fanged grin to a mischievous face. “<em>Speechless?</em>”</p><p>“…” she was struck standing still as Ersh carefully pulled out her dangling, crystal earring and instead replaced it with their own creation. As they pulled back, her hand rose to graze the feather, watching as Ersheer kept smiling down at her.</p><p>“Hina knows I’m leaving…We talked before I led her down the aisle” Ersh hands were back on Kiyoko’s face, stroking her cheekbones gently. “I was waiting to talk to you.” Glancing to the side, curtains moved by themselves to obscure the view to the balcony. Only then large wings sprouted from their back, fluttering silently and familiarly, in a perfect copy of Kiyoko’s new earring.</p><p>There was another silence, but comfortable, familiar. “I….<em>thank you</em>, Ersheer” In practiced fashion, they leaned close together, pressing foreheads against one anothers. Ersheer let their companion talk all she wanted. “For allowing me to know you. For helping me. For raising Hina…” tears started falling more and more rapidly from her closed eyes and down her pretty, smiling face. “I hope <em>Averel</em> finds you, that you stop avoiding the inevitable.” The light jab had Ersh chuckling through their own tears that ran pitch black down their face. “You deserve love and-<em>and everything I couldn’t give you</em>.”</p><p>Instantly pulling back, they made sure Kiyoko looked them straight in the eyes with a resolute expression, holding eye contact “You gave me a <em>home</em>, Kiyoko. A<em> daughter</em>, in a way”</p><p>When their answer was a shake of a head, Ersh breathing out shakily and in a moment of thoughtfulness, was leaning down and pressed their lips together. "You and Hina will <em>forever</em> live in my heart" The shades of their lipsticks mixed and now both Ersh and Kiyoko wore mixture of pink and red. Loving brushes were caressing Kiyoko's skin and had her nuzzling like a kitten. “<em>Marry someone</em>, Kiyo. Have fun while you still can, maybe find the courage to finally talk to that guy down the street” A light punch to their arm had Ersh chuckling.</p><p>“This sounds like a goodbye, <em>Eru-chan</em>” the somber atmosphere was dilapidating between them, becoming bittersweet as the wind ruffled their hair and Ersheer’s feathers.</p><p>“No...A see you around” Unraveling from one another, Ersh stepped back from her, picking up their glass of champagne and clicking it against Kiyoko's, who raised in sync. “If you ever need me, just call me and I’ll be there” they threw back the bubbly liquid like shots.</p><p>Feeling a gust of wind brushing against her face, Kiyoko lifted her head to put down her glass. Crystal clicked against marble and she was standing alone, the only sign that she hadn't imagined her companion being a glass flute on the banister, a drop of champagne rolling down the side of it and the suit jacket warming her shoulders, still permeated in Ersheer’s perfume. Like the drop of champagne, another tear rolled down Kiyoko's cheek, but this time her smile was wide and happy, looking up at the night sky. The stars twinkled down at her merrily, comfortingly, and all Kiyoko could do was tug the jacket around her closer, bringing it to her face. While her heart ached, urging her to lift a trembling hand to caress her new jewelry, the warmth it exuded had her giggling to the sky. </p><p>
  <em>“See you around, Ersheer.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>